Loud House Lincoln Lives With a Disability
by Batman87
Summary: This is my first fan fiction story. It is about Lincoln Loud learning to live with a disability.
1. Chapter 1

Loud House Lincoln Lives With a Disability

Chapter 1: Accident

This is a story about Lincoln Loud, how he became paralyzed from the waste down and learned to live with his disability. This is a "What If Story." One night when Lincoln Loud's family was arguing(he has ten sisters by the way), he decides to leave his house for a little while just to get away. He sees a little girl walking across the street and then all of a sudden a car comes rolling in and the little girl doesn't see it but Lincoln Loud does and he saves her life by pushing her out of the way. Unfortunately he has traded her fate for his. The driver of the Station wagon was drunk. A loud crash and then Lincoln's spinal chord was severed from the waste down.

Weeks go by and suddenly he wakes… "I can't feel my legs," exclaimed Lincoln.

Lincoln's assigned case manager affiliated with "Royal Woods Hospital" immediately calls Lincoln's Parent's stating, "I have good news and bad news, your son is awake but paralyzed from the waste down. I'm calling a friend whose an expert in disabilities and spinal injuries. He'll be able to tell Lincoln everything he needs to know bout living with a disability, his Name is J.C., but everyone one calls him the wheelchair Dr.."

A couple hours later the Case manager contacts J.C..

"Hello, this is J.C.," Said J.C.. "Who is this?"

"Hello J.C. this is the Case Manager affiliated with Royal Woods Hospital," said the Case Manager. "We met at a conference for spinal chord injuries. I need your help."

"Sure," said J.C.. "What is it?"

"I've got an interesting case for you," said the Case Manager. "An eleven year old with a spinal chord injury, he has 10 sister's."

"Oh my goodness," said J.C.. "I'm on my way." "I'll get the files when I get there."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Expert gets off the plane

The Expert Arrives in Royal Wood via airplane coming all the way from Greenacres Florida. Immediate after departing the plane J.C. retrieves the file from the case Managers office.

The case manager says to J.C., "It's about time you showed up. What took you so long?

J.C. responds, "I had to complete my assessment with the family first."

The case Manager says, "here's the file for Lincoln Loud."

"Great!," responds J.C.

J.C. and the Case manager ride together in a wheelchair van, as it turns J.C. uses a wheelchair as a result of his cerebral palsy. By the end of their road trip, J.C. finishes reviewing the file and states, "This young man will be a challenge."

The Case Manager and J.C arrive at the hospital. The expert goes up to Lincoln's room and knocks on his door. Lincoln loud states, "Come in."

J.C. enters the room and states, "Hello Lincoln, I am here to help you.'

Lincoln exclaims,"You are are in a wheelchair, how can you help me?"

J.C. States," As your Case Manager has probably informed you I am an expert in Spinal Chord injuries, Not only do I live with a severe disability but I teach others how to adapt to living with severe disabilities. Now That we have that out of the way, It's time for me to train you in life skills. Now I'm only going to ask you this once Mr. Lincoln. Are you ready?

Lincoln replies,"Yes, but I'm scared."'

J.C. comforts him by saying,"It's OK to be scared, this is not an easy situation, but don't you worry, I am here to help and we are going to tackle this together. I'm sure Your parents and 10 sisters will be right there with us. I am from a big family as well, I 3 Aunts, 3 Uncles, 3 cousins, 2 sisters, 2 nephews, and a niece on the way.

Lincoln Loud says, "Wow that's a lot of family."

J.C. Responds, yes, but we all get along most of the time, except for my Sister, I haven't talked to here in a really long time. Enough of the chit chat, It's time to get started. The first thing you're going to need to do his meet with your wheelchair mechanic and your physical therapist. They'll measure you and weigh you for your wheelchair.

Lincoln loud replies, "Whose going to pay for this?"

J.C. responds, You're parents have everything covered don't you worry.

The next set of experts enter the room, the wheelchair mechanic, physical therapist, and occupational therapist.

Lincoln looks and says, "who are these People."

J.C. replies, "they're your team. They work for you. You are the boss and are responsible for your own success. Let me introduce you Chris your wheel chair mechanic."

Lincoln states, "hello Chris"

Chris replies, "Nice to meet you."

J.C, continues,"this is Helen your physical therapist.

Helen states,"hello Lincoln, are you ready to get started?"

Lincoln replies,"yes but I'm nervous."

Helen respond,"Don't worry cutie we've got this covered.

J.C.," And finally, "this is your Occupational Therapist, Billy"

Lincoln responds with a puzzled look and sates, "I'm ten, I'm not old enough to have job yet."

Billy responds," No Lincoln, most this mistake, it wasn't until the 1980's that people started using the word occupation for a job, before that the word occupation meant what you do to occupy your time. I am here to teach you life skills.

J.C. states, "Billy and I are old friends, I've known him since I was about 5 years old. Don't worry are in good hand.

Lincoln says,"Oh now I understand, good to meet you Billy. I'm so happy to have such a great team. It's good to meet you all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lincoln Gets His First Wheelchair & Reunites With His Family Lincoln has been waiting patiently for six month, and the day has finally come, the he receives his first wheelchair. Those six months contained basic wheel chair training. Lincoln's parents and Sisters learned how to make basic repairs on his wheelchair. More importantly they all learned how accept who he is now, but he'll always bee their Lincoln. He can't sleep upstairs anymore, but on the bright side he now sleeps in his parent old bedroom. His parents have made the noble sacrifice of trading their bedroom for the broom closet. Lincoln's Parents and older Sisters have learned how to assist him in transferring in and out of his wheelchair, to and from his bed, toilet, and bathtub. Lincoln has had to learn the self skill of communicating with a wheelchair van service. For some reason they always seem confused. Now Lincoln has new rules. Rule One: He can't go out by himself anymore, without one of his older sisters being there to watch him. His Parents are very stern about rule number one. Rule Number Two: his cell cellphone now has a tracking chip in it, so they can keep an eye on him wherever he goes. Rule Number Three: the final and most important rule, he must call his parents when he's on his way home. Lincoln has to go to a new school outside of Royal Woods, out of state even. Unfortunately, Royal Woods Elementary does not meet the State's requirements for students with Lincolns Special needs. To get to school on time he has to wake up at 530 every morning. On the bright side, he gets to be the first one in the shower. On the flip side, when he gets home he's the last one in the shower. Thanks to JCS., Lincoln now qualifies for disability income from the state, which Lincoln's parents us to provide his basic needs, such as clothes, deodorant, school supplies, diapers( which of course embarrasses him, but as JCS. reminds, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's just a part of life. J.C. Also helped arrange for a student companion. A student companion is someone who helps you with basic school needs, such as school work, taking him to get changed in the nurses office., get, lunch, school breakfast, and to and from classes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lincoln's Introduction to His New School

Lincoln's sleeping in his room, and suddenly, eeeeeeeeeeee, eeeeeeeeee. "Mom! Why is the alarm clock so loud!?," exclaims Lincoln.

Lincoln's Mom replies, "Sorry Lincoln, but it's time to wake up."

Lincoln's Mom helps him into the shower and helps him clean-up. Lincoln is embarrassed that his Mom has to to see it's bits and pieces, but She tells him, "Don't be embarrassed Lincoln, It's just a part of life, besides I had to change your dirty diapers when you were a baby, so it's no big deal, it's just something we have to get used to."

For breakfast, Lincoln has bacon, eggs, toast, a glass of orange juice, and a cup of milk. After breakfast, his mom talks to him about his situation.

"How are you feeling about all of this Lincoln," says his Mom.

Lincoln replies, "a little scared actually."

Lincoln's Mom continues, "It's OK to be scared, but you are not alone, you have me, your Dad and your sister's to watch after you. Besides, If anybody makes fun of you for being in a wheelchair we'll kick their assess."

The bus comes to pick up Lincoln. Driving the bus is Mrs. Y, along with her bus aide, Mr. Louis. Because this is the first pick up, Mrs. Y presents Lincoln's Mom with forms to fill out. Mrs. Y explains to Lynn Loud, "We'll bring him home around 6, and we'll get the forms from you at that time.

Mrs. Loud replies, "OK I'll plan on having them ready for you." She then kiss Lincoln on the cheek.

Lincoln, embarrassed, states, Mom, did you have to do that.

Lincoln's Mom replies, "Yes I did Lincoln, It's my prerogative.

Lincoln boards the bus near a window spot so that he can see his house. As the bus drives away he can see his sister's waving from the window. Mr. Louis notices Lincoln's sisters and opens the window Lincoln next to Lincoln. Lincoln can hear his Sister' s saying, "Bye Lincoln, Bye little brother, bye big brother, poo poo Wincoln, have a good day at school."

Lincoln disembarks at the bus drop off, their he meets his student companion, Mrs. Isabel.

Ms. Isabel says, "Hello Lincoln, nice to meet you, I'm your student companion and I'm here to help you, we're going to be the best of friends. I have some news for you, the principle wants to see you."

Lincoln asks, "What for?"

Isabel replies, "I don't know, he just wants to see you."

The Principal, Mr. Mcgruff, Says, "Hello Mr. Lincoln, it's nice to meet you. I want to talk to you about something. It's about the girl you saved from the car accident. She was my grand daughter. I want to say thank-you and give you a reward. I'm going to let you keep your cellphone on school grounds, nobody else has this privilege, Also your Mom wants you to call her during lunch. She already called earlier to ask how you were doing."

Just before lunch, Lincoln goes to the Nurses office to get changed. Not his favorite time of day but necessary. Mrs. Isabel helps the situation by cracking jokes the whole time.

Lincoln states, "Very funny Mrs. Isabel, you remind me of my sister Luan, she's a comedian and a prankster. "

Isabel says, "Oh really, is she any good."

Lincoln. replies, "Not really, but don't tell her I said that."

They both have a good laugh.

The school day has come to an end. Lincoln calls his Mom to tell her that he is on his way home. Upon arriving Lincoln is greeted by his mom who greets he with a big smile and asks, How was your day?"

Excited, Lincoln states, "I can't wait to tell you during dinner."

Lincoln's Mom replies, "Great, I can't wait to hear it."


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Time

Chapter 5: Dinner time

With the family sitting around the dinner table, Lincoln's Mom announces, "We have a special guest coming tonight for dinner." Suddenly there's a knock.

"Who's at at the door Lincoln asks?"

"I don't know, why don't you go see?," replies Lincoln's Mom.

Using the techniques that J.C. taught him, Lincoln maneuvers his wheelchairs to the front. Upon opening the door Lincoln is surprised when he notices. Well, what do you know, it's none other than J.C. himself. Lincoln's mom leans over to the rest of the family and states, "I'm so proud of him.," and everyone smiles.

Lincoln says to J.C.,"What are you doing here.

J.C. says,"Your Mom asked me to bring Pizza, so here I am."

Rita Loud says,"J.C. it's so good to see."

J.C. replies,"it's good to see you too."

"Let's eat," says Lynn.

J.C. and Lincoln wheel themselves to the table. J.C. places the Pizza's and says, "boy my pants were getting hot"

Lori Loud questions? "You can feel your Legs"?

Lisa Loud adds, "of course he can, he has spastic cerebral palsy, and still has feeling in his."

"That's right," replies J.C., "I can feel my legs, I just can't move them."

Lori says, "Oh, OK.""

Lincoln's Dad asks, "How was your first day at school?"

"It was amazing," Lincoln says, "and I'm looking forward to the weekend."

Rita Loud says,"speaking of the weekend,"we've got a really big surprise for you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise

It was the start of a long weekend and Lincoln had a big surprise coming. I bet you can't figure out what the surprise is. As Lincoln is waiting to go to the bathroom upstairs he calls to his mom, "Hey mom, is the surprise ready yet?"

Lincoln's Mom states, "Not yet, your Dad and older sister left to get it early."

Lincoln says, "Oh man I want it now."

Lincoln's mom responds, "be patient."

When Lincoln has finished getting dressed, he hears a car horn. Lincoln's Sister and Dad come inside and say to Lincoln, "Look what we have, It's a brand new 2019 wheelchair bus!"

Lincoln's Dad's says, "I sold Van-villa."

Lincoln replies, "I was wondering what happened to it. Who helped you get the new one?"

Lincoln's Dad responds, "Who the heck do you think it was? JCS. of course."

In rolls JCS. saying, "Well, well, well, Mr. Lincoln, it's good to see you again, are you ready to go?"

Lincoln asks, "Are you taking me?"

JCS. replies, "No your sister is, I'll be staying behind to get your other surprise ready. It'll take about 5 hours. OK guys lets get started as soon as Lincoln leaves. I've already called the crew and they are on their way already."

In walks JCS.'s Uncle, head of the construction crew. JCS. says, "it's good to see you."

His Uncle Replies, "Hey Nephew, are you ready get started?"

J.C. replies, "I'm not so little anymore."

J.C.'s Uncle responds, "You're always so serious all of the time, I'm just kidding,

Lincoln's sisters state, "J.C., we didn't know that you had an uncle."

J.C. responds, "He's my Mom's older brother. When I told him about Lincoln he wanted to help. My aunt is head of the school board and wanted to help Lincoln, She helped me get the funding for his student companion. She is my Mom's older Sister. Also, my Mom is a social worker, she specializes in cases like Lincoln's."

Lincoln's reply, "Oh thank you so much J.C..

J.C. responds, "No Problem my family likes to help those in need. Lincoln reminds me of myself. I'm a case manager, actually a social worker if you prefer, I'm not just a wheel chair expert, that's why I was called. I work for an Organization called the Wheelchair rights Organization."

Lincoln's sister state, "By the way J.C. your Mom is here too."

J.C. responds, "My, my, my Mom?

Lincoln's sister's reply, "Yep your Mom. She drove all the way from Michigan.

J.C. States, "My Mom is going to be Lincolns social worker when I leave."

J.C.'s Mom walks in and say to J.C, "You never write, you never call, and now I get a phone call saying that you're in Royal Woods helping a kid. Why didn't you call me earlier?"

J.C. then turns to his Mom and says, "I had to get here in a hurry."

J.C.'s Mom responds, "Don't worry about it J.C., I need to talk to Lincoln's Mother. You guys get to work, you only have 5 hours."

J.C states, "We better get back to work, My mom is scary when she is angry."

And now we cut to Lincoln...

Lincoln and his Sister are at the store picking out bath soaps and a bath robe.

Lincoln asks, "Why do I need a bathrobe?"

Lori responds, "Because Mom doesn't want to see your naked butt, you're a teenager now."

Lincoln replies, "Why did you have to say that so loud."

Lincoln returns home after 5 hours, and says,"Hey, what that new door doing here."

J.C. says, "Why don't you take a look inside, it's a new bathroom, just for you."

Lincoln replies, "Wow, it has a walk in shower, a wheelchair accessible toilet, a shower wand with 23 massage settings, an area with soaps, a place for your bathrobe & towels, a hamper, trashcan, and floor with a nonslip surface.


End file.
